battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Crevice
Plot Yuka Nakagawa has been murdered! The girls try to figure out what has happened as Yukie Utsumi wonders if food poisoning but Chisato Matsui claims that she tasted it and feels fine. Haruka Tanizawa then wonders if it was poisoned. Yuko Sakaki watches as this goes on, claiming in her mind that it is Shuya Nanahara's fault as he must have gotten to Yuka and thus God had it willed that she should die. She then wonders if the other girls are tainted as well while Satomi Noda looks on in shock. Satomi remembers how Yonemi Kamon told them the rules: kill or be killed and only one survives. Satomi then looks at her gun, grabs it, and demands to know who the killer is among them. Yukie is in shock as she can't believe what Satomi is doing, she tries telling her that they don't know for sure what killed Yuka so they can't jump to conclusions. Satomi won't listen and thinks that whoever killed Yuka will kill the rest of them. Satomi points her gun at Chisato since she is the prime suspect as she was the one who cooked the stew. Chisato freaks out and explains that Haruka helped her and she could be the one who did it. Satomi doesn't believe Chisato who starts to cry. Yukie holds Chisato and tells Satomi that they just got to work out this situation together but not at gunpoint. Satomi shouts back that she is holding onto the gun until things are figured out. Haruka jumps in and points out that Satomi is in drama club, and thinks that Satomi is just acting like paranoid so she can draw suspicion away from herself. She then makes a point that anyone could have done it, and then tells her that the last one at the pot was Yuko. Yukie tells her to stop but Haruka just wants to make her point known, anyone of them could have done it. Satomi finally narrows it down to either Chisato or Haruka. Haruka shouts back that the Satomi is the one holding onto her gun and Yukie asks Satomi if she is going to shoot them all and asks Satomi to listen to herself. As the girls argue, Chisato is panicking in her mind as she thinks that Satomi will convince everyone that she was the one who killed Yuka and want to make them listen to her. Chisato notices Yuka's gun and draws it on Satomi as she is hoping that since she has a gun, people will listen to her. Satomi reacts and shoots her in the stomach multiple times. Shuya is in his locked room when he hears the sound of an uzi and thinks Kazuo Kiriyama is out there with the girls. Satomi realizes what she has done and only says: Chisato? Appearances * Yukie Utsumi * Chisato Matsui * Satomi Noda * Haruka Tanizawa * Yuko Sakaki * Shuya Nanahara * Yuka Nakagawa (Corpse) Notes and Trivia Category:Manga Chapters